Under Arrest
by MovieVillain
Summary: What if Norman placed Lt. Blake under arrest? How would the story go?


Norman Jayden has finally had it with Lieutenant Blake. First, he breaks into a home with no search warrant, brutally beats up a psychiatrist who poses no danger whatsoever, beats Ethan Mars up during an interrogation, and he carried a gun to that interrogation.

If that wasn't enough, he pulled out that gun on him once he gets pissed off from being pushed to a wall and punched to the face, giving him quite a nosebleed. All done by Norman himself.

Now he's thinking about reporting him to his superior, Captain Perry. Just as he's about to reach the doorknob, he is suddenly stopped by thoughts in his head.

 _"He has his own methods, but he's a good cop."_

 _"To be frank with you, I could have done without the FBI on this one."_

This gives Norman second thoughts of what he was doing right now. Even if he tried to report to Perry of what Blake's doing, the captain showed no empathy for Ethan, so there's a chance he will encourage the police lieutenant's brutality.

Therefore, Norman will have to try an alternative method. Going to his office, he thought of an FBI office located in Philadelphia, so he makes the call from his cellphone.

"Operator," the voice spoke.

"This is Norman Jayden. I'm with the FBI. Please, direct me to whoever's in charge of this branch," the FBI agent called.

"Right away."

* * *

Few minutes later...

"Freeze! FBI, don't move!" a voice yelled as FBI agents swarmed the Philadelphia police station with guns pointed at the police officers. This caused them to raise their hands up in the air, especially Blake, who gets pinned down on his desk afterwards. As the agent who pinned him down prepares the handcuffs on him, another agent holds up a gun on the side of his head in case he would try to resist.

"You're under arrest, Lieutenant Carter Blake," Bill Washington, the leading director of the FBI branch in Philadelphia, stated as the second agent restrains the police lieutenant with his handcuffs. "We got you for breaking and entering, using police brutality, and pointing a gun at a well-known FBI agent."

Blake is left pondering on who has contacted the FBI to do this. There's no one dumb enough to do this, except...

That's when he realized who is responsible. In fact, he saw Norman standing there triumphant from a distance. With a gun pointed at his head as a warning if he thinks about fighting back, he has no choice but to give up.

"This is a big mistake, Mr. Washington," Perry came out of the office indignant of what just happened.

"It's no mistake, Captain Perry," Bill said with a smile on his face. "This FBI agent here," he's talking about Norman. "he has proven how incompetent your department is in handling the Origami Killer case by having this man in charge of it."

"But, sir..." the police captain tried to make a defense, but he's being dropped out of it.

"No buts, captain," the FBI director interrupted, not letting him say his defense. "This entire precinct will be put under federal investigation to see if all of your police officers are truly incompetent, and that's final. You're going to be put out of job for this."

With nothing to say, Perry is left with silence of defeat.

* * *

With the FBI's help, Norman has released Ethan from police custody, and thanks to their investigation, the entire police force of Philadelphia is being shut down for their incompetence during the investigation of the Origami Killer. As a result, Perry loses his job, while Blake is sent to prison. Norman can continue on his investigation without any problems, and thanks to information provided from Ethan, he located the Origami Killer's hideout and he uncovered his true identity: Scott Shelby, former police lieutenant. With this information, he is able to arrest him and sent him to prison where he is placed in a cell next to Blake.

It's all in a day's work to get someone under arrest.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? This story took place during the optional chapter, Under Arrest. It's _optional_ because you get it to play it if you got Ethan arrested in "Fugitive" or "On the Loose". For the latter, he mustn't get arrested for the second time, and Norman must be alive. Speaking of Norman, this fanfiction shows of what he should have done instead of not doing anything about Blake's police brutality. In fact, I got the idea of making this story from a What an Idiot moment I saw in TV Tropes. Look at it for more information.  
**


End file.
